In fluid systems, such as systems for delivering air or hydraulic fluid, it is frequently necessary to attach flexible tubing which acts as a conduit for the fluid to a component of the system which may receive fluid from the tubing or act as a fluid source for the tubing. Various connectors for accomplishing this have been devised. Such connectors typically have a first member threadedly connectable to the component and provision for attaching the tubing to the first member. Prior devices typically embody a compression fitting which interacts with the first member to cause the tubing to be pressed against the first member. The compression fitting may also include a ferrule at the junction of the first and second members and the tubing.
Ideally, a fluid line connector fitting should give a fluid tight seal, allow for easy disconnection of the tubing from the first member and be reusable many times over without significant deterioration of its fluid sealing capabilities. Prior fluid line connector fittings have not optimized all three of these parameters simultaneously. The prior fluid line connector fittings which form a fluid tight seal have typically required tools for connection or considerable force to remove the tubing from the first member. Prior fluid connector fittings which are easy to disassemble have typically not provided optimal fluid sealing capabilities.